


Love and Possession

by weskertines



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also light dom/sub, he hates everybody else, he's just in love with jill, hints of demisexual jill, if you squint maybe, they're probably both ooc, wesker is still evil i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weskertines/pseuds/weskertines
Summary: And he did love her, in his own twisted way. After all, twisted was all he was capable of. How different was love from possession anyway?
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Weskertine





	Love and Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 1996, two years before the mansion incident. Jill is 21, Wesker is 36.
> 
> I'm not sure if I like the title? It was originally going to be called 'Seeing S.T.A.R.S.' but it just didn't seem to fit with the story as I got further into it. Anyway, you can also check out my Weskertine [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7lM889vP11X4FVj1oO5Cce?si=r_R1gqcnTDqJXhQP0v_zmA) if you're interested.
> 
> (This is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.)

“Jill.”

Jill woke with a jerk. Her bleary eyes looked up at whoever had startled her awake, finding Captain Wesker staring down at her. Breaking away from his gaze for a moment she noticed where she was. Once again she had fallen asleep at her desk in the S.T.A.R.S. office. Judging by the absence of her teammates—and the fact that her Captain was the only other occupant—it was quite late. After the quick assessment she turned her attention back to Wesker.

Wesker’s mouth twitched slightly with the beginning of a smirk. “Have I been working you too hard, Jill?” he asked.

“Huh?” Jill blurted out, her brain not fully awake with the rest of her just yet. “I mean no! No, o–of course not Captain.” she assured him. Jill pulled herself up from the position she had fallen asleep in, cursing herself for letting him— _her superior—_ find her passed out like that. She had only joined the team three months ago and would be damned if she was going to give the man a bad impression of her.

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So there’s another reason you’ve been making a habit of falling asleep on the job.” her eyes widened and he continued. “If I’m correct that’s the third time this week. I would love to hear what, besides me, has been wearing you out so much as of late.”

Jill let his words sink in, blushing furiously. Had he really found her in the same position twice before, this week alone? But it wasn’t that revelation that had caused her to turn beet red. ‘ _I would love to hear what, besides me, has been wearing you out so much as of late’_ he’d said. Was he… No. There was no way. The elusive Albert Wesker interested in her? Get a grip Valentine, she inwardly scolded. Jill opened her mouth to reply but halted when she saw him grinning widely. The bastard was teasing her. He was actually _teasing_ her. Did he take pleasure in watching her squirm? A stupid question really. Of course he did. From the very moment Jill Valentine set eyes on S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Captain, a massive infatuation had formed. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that a man as perceptive as Wesker had figured it out. Now he planned to use it against her, or so she thought. 

“Sir,” she started, ready to question him, only to lose her nerve when she noticed him observing her intensely from behind his dark shades. Jill opted for an apology. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” She couldn’t think straight in his presence. Needing to put some distance between them, she rose from her chair, gathering her belongings before moving to vacate the office as fast as possible.

Jill only managed to open the door a fraction before Wesker appeared behind her. He pressed his muscled body into her petite one, the action forcing the door closed again. “Captain Wesker? Wha–” she broke off with a sharp intake of breath. She could feel _him_. He was hard against her backside.

“I see you,” he breathed hotly against her neck, sending chills down her spine, “When you think no one’s looking. I see you watching me.” Placing his hands on her hips he turned her to face him. Wesker tilted his head forward, sliding his sunglasses down his nose slightly so he could look her directly in the eyes. “Do you want me, Jill?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

 _Holy shit_. Jill thought, hardly believing this turn of events. Surely she was still sleeping. She would wake up at any moment—for real this time—and realise this was all a dream. To test her theory she reached across and pinched her arm. She winced. Not a dream then. Now certain that this was really happening, she considered his question. _Did she want him?_ Jill mocked to herself, rolling her eyes internally. She wanted him and he _knew_ it. Mustering all of her courage she raised her chin slightly. “Do you always ask questions you already know the answers to, Sir?”

The asshole had the audacity to laugh. Jill opened her mouth to retaliate, but Wesker replied before she had the chance. “Is that sarcasm I detect, Valentine?” He lowered his mouth to her cheek, dragging his lips over the soft skin there, before lifting them to her ear. “I would hate to have to punish you for such insolence. Especially considering you’ve been doing so well since joining my team.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for.” Jill challenged, surprised by her own gall.

Wesker’s eyes darkened. Suddenly his hands were at her rear, hoisting her into his arms. Jill let out a squeak and swiftly secured her arms over his shoulders as he carried her towards his office. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he placed her on his desk. He positioned himself with her legs snugly around his hips, allowing the bulge in his pants to press against the heated juncture between her thighs. “You haven't made this easy,” he admitted. “I’ve tried to fight it. This _feeling_ you invoke within me. I don’t…” trailing off, he shook his head slightly.

The snarky reply she’d prepared died in her throat at his uncertainty. Never in the time she’d known him would she have described Wesker as _uncertain_. The man was anything but. Yet here he was, holding her in his arms, and at a loss for words. Jill raised her hands towards his signature black shades, hesitating for a moment to test his reaction. When he didn’t stop her she removed them, folding and placing them carefully on the desk beside her. His face now bare, she allowed herself to gaze deeply into his pale blue eyes. “They aren’t a bad thing you know. Feelings,” she bit her lip, then continued, “I have them too. Uh, for you, I mean.”

For a moment Wesker was silent; Jill wondered if she’d said the wrong thing. She went to turn away from his intense stare when his right hand gently gripped her chin, tilting her head up and bringing his lips a hair's breadth from hers. “Jill.” he whispered, before finally connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

“Hmm,” Jill moaned into his mouth, “Wesker…”

Pulling away he pressed his forehead against hers. “Please Jill,” he nudged her nose with his own, “When we’re alone I want you to call me Albert. Can you do that for me my dear?”

Her core tightened at the endearment. She nodded. “Yes. I would be happy to,” smiling shyly, she added, “Albert.”

At that, a smile—a _genuine_ smile—broke out on his face, mirroring hers. Jill could scarcely comprehend what she was witnessing. Albert Wesker. Smiling. Sure she’d seen him grinning menacingly when he dished out punishments to Chris and Joseph. Had seen his cocky smirks every time he succeeded in getting under her skin. But this, this was truly something to behold. She privately locked this moment away in her mind, needing to memorize every detail in case it never occurred again, then let her own smile grow wider. Placing her hands on his face she stroked along his cheekbones with her thumbs, before focusing her eyes on his mouth. Unable to resist any longer, she was kissing him again.

Wesker pulled her impossibly close as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Jill whimpered. She fucking _whimpered_. He let out a low groan at the sound, his dick growing even harder. His patience promptly dissipated. Neither of them were wearing tactical gear as the team had spent an uneventful day in the office, which would make it easier for them to rid each other of their uniforms. Pulling her shirt from where she’d had it tucked into her pants, his warm hands found their way under it and ran up her sides before stopping just below her breasts, silently asking for permission. 

“Yes.” Jill assented breathlessly.

Only too happy to oblige, Wesker’s palms covered her breasts over the cups of her bra, scowling at the offending material that separated them from his touch. He removed his hands and gripped the bottom of her t-shirt, slipping it over her head. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his mouth water. Groaning inwardly, his eyes roamed over every inch of her perfect, creamy skin. “God, Jill,” he said, “You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you.” 

Jill shook her head. “I do, though. Because I’ve wanted it for just as long,” pausing for a moment, before continuing, “From the first moment we met actually.” she finished. And damn her she was blushing again! Jill hated herself for reacting like this around him. He was the only man to make her feel this way. Well, he was the only man she’d ever had _any_ kind of feelings for, period. She knew it was pathetic. She was twenty one years old for goodness sake, but she’d just never been interested in pursuing anything remotely romantic with someone. Until _him_. What was it about him? She didn’t really know. She just knew that she wanted him. Badly.

“Is that so?” he asked, grinning, “I’d never have guessed.”

Huffing, she replied, “Okay, now you’re just making fun of me. It wasn’t _that_ obvious!”

Wesker laughed and placed a kiss under her jaw. “Oh but it was.” His lips moved from her jaw, stopping at her ear. “In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the entirety of Alpha _and_ Bravo Team have noticed.” Pulling away to note her reaction he found her staring at him with wide eyes, mouth parted in horror. He laughed again, “I jest, Jill. Worry not, I assure you that I am the only member of S.T.A.R.S. intelligent enough to make such observations.” Jill narrowed her eyes and lifted a fist to sock him in the nose, but he just grabbed it, unfurling it and kissing her palm. “Apart from you of course my dear.” he added.

It was so bizarre to see him like this. A man usually so stoic was sitting before her making jokes! Jill was positive she’d awoken in an alternate universe. “So,” she started, “Do you plan on teasing me all night or did you have something else in mind? Because if you– hmmf.” Wesker slammed his mouth to hers, hastily cutting her off. Fuck, this man could kiss. Not that she had much to compare it to. Jill had only been kissed a few times and had found it less than desirable, vowing to not relive the experience any time soon if she could help it. But this… She could kiss Albert Wesker for the rest of her life and die happy. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, sliding her hands over the hard muscles of his back. Needing to feel his skin against hers, she tugged at the bottom of his navy blue shirt. “Albert, take this off.” 

“I do believe that as your Captain, _I_ am the one who commands you, Valentine.” he joked.

“Wesker!” Jill exclaimed indignantly.

Wesker gave her another one of his smirks, flashing his white teeth as he undid the buttons of his shirt. “It’s ever so easy to rile you.” Jill rolled her eyes, but inhaled sharply as he revealed his bare chest to her. Tossing his shirt to join hers on the floor, he took his place between her thighs again. He lifted a hand to finger the lace of her white bra. “Are you not going to remove this? I think it’s only fair.”

“Oh.” Jill said. She paused, thoughts churning in her mind, but then shook her head and moved to unclasp it. “Yeah.”

Sensing her nervousness he stilled her hand, taking it in his larger one. “Jill?” he questioned, “What is it?” Jill pulled her hand from his and turned away from him, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck. To say he was confused by her sudden shift in behavior would be an understatement. But he wouldn’t let her hide from him. Cupping her right cheek he turned her face towards his, lowering his voice to a murmur and asked, “Do you trust me?” 

Jill didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

“Then whatever is worrying you, you can tell me.” he implored.

“I want to!” she blurted. “But…”

Wesker cocked his head to the side. “But?”

Sighing, she covered her face with her hands and mumbled something incomprehensible. When Wesker didn’t speak again she peeked at him from between her fingers only to find him staring at her, patiently waiting until she was ready. Dropping her hands from her face, she let them rest on his naked chest. Jill bit her lip before taking a deep breath. “It’s just _so_ embarrassing.” she groaned, “And, well, I guess I’m scared that you won’t want me after i tell you.”

“Jill, I swear to you that I most certainly will.” Wesker promised.

“You don’t even know what it is yet!” she argued. But Wesker just looked at her with an unwavering stare that conveyed he stood by his words. Stubborn bastard. Well, if that’s how it was going to be. “Fine.” Jill snapped, not entirely sure why she was so angry all of a sudden. “I’m a virgin. There, I said it! Are you happy now?”

Wesker froze. Well, of everything he thought she was going to reveal to him it certainly wasn't _that_. She was a virgin? Not that it was that big of a deal, but he’d be lying if he said being the first man to touch her this way didn’t do wonders for his ego. He knew he should say something. That he should reassure her that, no, her being a virgin definitely did not diminish his want for her. If anything it intensified that want ten fold. Lost in thought as he was, he didn’t notice the hot tears of shame that trailed down Jill’s cheeks until she was shoving at his shoulders, attempting to remove his body from hers. Wesker realised that she mistook his silence for something else.

“Get off me, Wesker.” she pleaded, unable to meet his eyes. Jill Valentine could endure almost anything. But she could not endure rejection from the man she was beginning to fall in love with. How would she ever face him again after this? He was her Captain, she had to come to work every single day and pretend she didn’t have feelings for him. She couldn’t think about that now, though. She had to get out of here. Wesker stood unmoving until Jill pushed harder at his shoulders. Stepping away from her, he allowed her to slide from his desk.

He watched as she moved to collect her shirt from the floor. “Jill.” he called. She ignored him, continuing her task. Before she could slip the shirt over her head Wesker was behind her. “Jill,” he tried again, grabbing her arms, “Stop.”

Jill attempted to struggle when his arms wound around her, trapping her own arms between his stronger ones and her chest. “Wesk–” She began, but cut herself off when she felt him press a tender kiss to the back of her head.

“I want you.” he stated plainly, leaving no room for misinterpretation. 

Sniffling, she asked, “You do?” 

It took every shred of his self-control not to chuckle at her. She was adorable when she was unsure, Wesker mused. “Of course,” he said, “Why would you believe otherwise?”

Chewing on her bottom lip—a habit, he noted, she favored—she pondered his question. After a few moments she gently nudged him with her elbow, signaling she wanted to turn around. Wesker loosened his arms and let her face him. He observed her face, lifting his hands to wipe her tears away. Jill let a small smile slip despite herself, then spoke. “It’s honestly stupid now that i think about it.” She hid her face against his chest. “But come on! I’m a twenty one year old virgin and you’re… well, not a twenty one year old virgin. You can’t blame me for thinking it might be a turn off for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” he inquired, raising a single eyebrow.

She scoffed. “Oh please, like you don’t know.” When he didn’t reply she continued. “You’re like, God’s gift to women. Nearly every female officer in the R.P.D. carries a torch for you. I’m sure even some of the men do.”

“I’m sure.” Wesker smirked, amused.

“Gah!” Jill threw her hands in the air. “You are absolutely impossible.” 

“So I’ve been told, dearheart.” 

Jill softened. _Dearheart._ That was new. “Albert, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have overreacted. Like I said before I was just afraid…”

“Jill, listen to me. You don’t ever need to be afraid. Not of me.” There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that stated the contrary. That she should indeed be _very_ afraid of him. He pushed the voice aside, taking her face in his hands. “You can trust me.” _Liar._ The voice spoke up again. Wesker frowned. 

“I do trust you.” Jill responded, unaware of his internal conflict.

A pained look crossed his face at her words but he quickly recovered, taking Jill’s lips in chaste kiss. She hummed into his mouth. Dropping her shirt, she brought her hands to his chest and let her fingers dance along his pectorals. Wesker removed his mouth from hers, moving to trail his lips across her skin until he reached her bare shoulder, placing a single kiss there before pulling away completely. He locked his eyes with hers, running the very tips of his fingers down her arms. Goosebumps broke out on Jill’s skin at the sensation. 

Mind made up, Jill retreated from Wesker’s grasp until the back of her thighs bumped his desk. She jumped up onto the wooden surface, leaning back on her arms and smiling coyly. “Going to finish what you started, Captain?”

Wesker wasted no time, swiftly closing the distance between them. “If that’s what you want.” he purred.

“You _know_ it is.” 

“Hmm.” he agreed. “Be that as it may, I need you to be sure.” Jill opened her mouth, ready to argue that she had never been more sure of anything in her life. He stopped her. “Consider this carefully Jill. What is done cannot be undone, and you might find that one day you will come to regret it.” Wesker knew he was many things, none of them good. And while he wouldn’t change for anyone— _couldn’t_ change—he would spare her of that regret. Despite his true nature, there was something about Jill Valentine that drew him in. Something that made him feel things for her he didn’t think he was capable of feeling. It made him want to protect her. He _would_ protect her from him.

Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her voice to whisper. “Albert, I will never regret you.” 

Smiling sadly, he brought a hand to her chin, thumb rubbing the skin of her bottom lip that was slightly swollen from all the times she’d bitten it throughout the day. “Don’t make promises you cannot keep, dearheart.” he said.

For a short while Jill looked at him, perplexed. What did he mean by that? She may be inexperienced when it came to sex but she knew what she wanted. Did he honestly think that she would make this decision lightly? No. She was certain. She wanted him to be her first. Her _only_ if it were up to her. “Well,” she decided, “It’s a good thing that I plan on keeping this one then.”

“Jill, I–”

“Albert Wesker, if you don’t kiss me right fucking now I swear…”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright.” he conceded. “But are you quite positive that you want your first time to be here on my desk?”

“Of course,” she nodded, “I think it’s perfect, don’t you?”

Outwardly, Wesker shrugged. Inwardly though, he smiled, a warm feeling building in his chest. What _was_ that? He ignored it and turned his attention back to Jill. She was so odd. He couldn’t imagine many other women describing losing one's virginity on an old wooden desk at their place of employment as perfect. But she wasn’t like other women. She wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met. That’s what he loved about her. At that, his train of thought came to a screeching halt. Wait, love? He didn’t… did he? He couldn't! Wasn’t capable of it. This could not be happening. It wasn’t part of his plan. They’d met only three months ago, it just wasn’t possible. Yet as he thought back to their first meeting, he recalled the moment he took her hand in a firm handshake. The way her touch had sent tingles up his arm, and how her scent had lingered with him for days. He remembered being unable to look away from her striking blue eyes that had haunted his dreams from then on. With those memories in mind he finally accepted his fate. He _loved_ her.

Jill, noticing Wesker’s far away expression, brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. “Albert? I lost you there for a minute. Is everything okay?”

He flinched, the sound of her voice startling him out of his thoughts. Swallowing hard, he composed himself. “Never better.” he assured her. “I was just thinking that after taking you on my desk, why stop there?” Lowering his voice, he grinned wickedly. “Perhaps we could move on to Redfield’s desk next.”

“Wesker!” Jill shrieked.

Wesker threw his head back, letting out a laugh that reverberated around his office. Jill shoved at him playfully. “One thing at a time I suppose.” he mumbled. “Now, back to more pressing matters.” Locking their eyes, he ran a finger over the clasp of her bra. “Off?”

“God, yes.” she breathed, nodding enthusiastically. 

Smiling at her eagerness, he undid the clasp at the front of her bra and slid it from her body. His fingers worked with such expertise that Jill wondered just how many times he’d done this before. Doubt crept into her mind again at the thought. There was no way she could compare to the women closer to Wesker’s age that he had bedded in the past. He could have anyone he wanted. Someone experienced. Why did he want her? She was broken from her contemplation when she realised Wesker was staring slack jawed at her breasts. “Albert?” she questioned.

“Hmm?” he hummed, inattentive. 

“Albert! You aren’t even listening!” Jill scolded.

Wesker looked away from her chest sheepishly, raising his eyes to hers. Had she said something? Leaning forward, he kissed her shoulder. “I’m sorry, dearheart. What is it?”

“I was just wondering,” she paused, fidgeting nervously with her hands, “Well, it’s just that you must’ve slept with a _lot_ of women, right? Wouldn’t you prefer someone more… well versed in this kind of thing?” Jill knew she should have stopped there. Instead, she kept rambling. “I mean what if I’m terrible at it and it’s not good for you? It’ll ruin everything and I–”

Placing a finger over her lips to hush her, Wesker shook his head. “Jill, you worry too much.” She wanted to disagree but remained silent. “Other women are of little consequence when it comes to you. You are not like them, and that is why I want you.” When she still didn’t look convinced, he went on. “Feel this?” he whispered, pushing his clothed erection against her stomach, “You did this. No other woman could hold a candle to you.” Suddenly, his voice took on a dangerous edge. “Every other creature on this planet is insignificant. They are _nothing_!” he seethed, eyes darting frantically. 

Jill bristled. She wasn’t sure what had frightened her more, what he’d said, or how he’d said it. But what frightened her most was the feral look in his eyes. All she could compare it to was a wild animal—a predator—that was about to go in for the kill. There was a tiny part of her brain that was telling her to run. To escape him now before it was too late. She dismissed it. Wesker would never hurt her. “Albert, calm down.” she soothed. “I believe you.”

At the sound of her voice he relaxed slightly. “Jill.” 

“It’s okay.” Jill affirmed. “Just… hold me.”

Wesker hesitated, then moved to wrap her in his arms, the feel of her body allowing him to relax fully. He let his hands settle at the small of her back. Jill threw her own arms over his shoulders, hugging him as close to her as she could manage. He was so warm. An intense feeling of comfort ran through her as he held her. Her breasts were now pressed firmly against his chest and she let out an inaudible moan. Burying her face into his throat, Jill left a kiss there, before nuzzling it. Wesker’s arms tightened around her.

All of a sudden he felt her trembling and pulled away, worrying he’d done something to upset her, only to find her in a fit of girlish giggles. His eyebrows almost rose past his hairline. He’d never have thought her a giggler. “And what, might I ask, is so funny?”

“It’s just, can you imagine what the guys would say if they saw you like this? I would pay to see their reaction to Captain Wesker snuggling.” she managed, before she burst into giggles once more.

Smiling wryly, he replied, “Yes. Well. As entertaining as that would be, I doubt it would be nearly as amusing as their reaction to seeing _you_ like this.” With that, he lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. Jill let out a high pitched whine, mouth slackening when he swirled his tongue around her areola. Lifting his other hand to her right breast, he squeezed it before pinching the hard nipple there, eliciting a yelp from the woman squirming against him.

“Albert, please.” she begged.

He released her nipple with a wet pop. “Patience is a virtue, dearheart.” he teased. “But, luckily for you, I am not a virtuous man.” Wesker began trailing kisses down her taut abdomen until he reached her covered lower body. Making quick work of unbuckling her belt, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers before tucking his fingers under the waist of pants on either side of her slim hips. “Up.” he commanded. Jill complied instantly, lifting her backside from the desk so he could slip the pants down her legs. He stopped his task only when he reached her boots, which he deftly removed, then proceeded. Throwing her pants haphazardly behind him, he took in the sight before him. There she sat, in nothing but her lacy white panties. If he weren’t a man so adept in self-control he might have blown his load then and there. It felt as though every ounce of blood in Wesker’s body had rushed to his dick in that moment. He was surprised he didn’t pass out.

Jill felt awkward under his gaze. “I know it’s not much–”

“Don’t,” he interrupted her, knowing she was feeling self-conscious again, “You’re perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you.” she muttered, eyeing his muscled body.

Wesker placed his hands on her waist. “What happened to the confident Jill Valentine I’ve come to know?” he inquired.

Something about his condescending tone made her blood boil. “I am confident!” she attested. To prove her point she grabbed the waistband of her panties and wiggled out of them, tossing them to join the rest of her discarded clothing. When she looked back at him she found him sporting a smug smirk. That bastard. He’d said that on purpose knowing how she would react. Well, she thought he looked ridiculous. “I hate you.” 

His smirk grew wider. “I know.” he replied.

Jill studied his face for a few seconds, then smiled sweetly. Putting on the most innocent voice she could muster, she asked, “Are you going to fuck me, Albert?” She attempted to sound alluring, and judging by the way his eyes darkened, it worked. 

“Oh, I’m _going_ to fuck you, my dear Jill.” he promised. “First though, I am going to savor this.” Wesker slid his hands from her waist down to her hips, pulling her so she was sitting right at the edge of his desk. Dropping to his knees, he slung her legs over his shoulder, then turned his head, kissing the inside of her thigh. Finally, he let his eyes settle on her pussy. And what a sight to behold she was. She was pink and perfect and _so_ fucking wet. Stifling a groan, Wesker took his index finger and skimmed it lightly along her drenched folds. Jill mewled as he brushed her clit, moving her hands to his hair, gliding her fingers through the golden strands.

“Please Albert,” she whimpered, “I need–”

“Shh,” he cooed, placing a kiss below her navel, “Let me take care of you.” Lowering his mouth to her cunt, he licked her clit experimentally, testing her reaction. Her mouth opened in a silent cry. Hips bucking towards him, she tightened her fingers in his hair. Wesker, pleased with the result, began swirling his tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves. In the past, he’d never found performing the act enjoyable. In fact, he avoided it completely unless it was explicitly asked of him. Despite having had many lovers, he made it a rule to never sleep with the same woman twice. It was always a quick fuck to fulfill a basic need. He supposed he could refer to himself as a selfish lover. Never caring if his partner got off, only ever ensuring his own pleasure. With Jill, though, it was different. He wanted to make _her_ feel good.

Continuing to stimulate her clit, he placed a finger at her entrance, sliding it into her tightness. Jill threw her head back and whimpered. His single finger felt larger than even two of her own. She hadn’t used to touch herself often, but after meeting Wesker it became a nightly occurrence. Every little thing he did made her burn hotter than a wildfire. The way he purred her name every time he addressed her. The way he would tilt his head forward whenever he spoke to her, allowing his eyes to peer into hers over the rim of his sunglasses. Or how he would find any excuse to brush against her during their training. It was as if he knew the effect he had on her from the very start. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as he moved his digit inside her. “Oh God.” she panted. Wesker went to add another finger and she flinched at the sudden sting. He froze, eyes snapping to meet hers. “No! Don’t stop.” Jill pleaded. “I–I can handle it.”

“I have no doubt of that dearheart.” he smiled softly. “But I also have no intention of hurting you.”

Jill cupped his cheek. “You didn’t. I promise.” Swiping her thumb over his skin, she asked, “Just… go slow?” 

He took her hand from his face, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Of course.” Removing her legs from their place on his shoulders, he rose to his feet, and fused his mouth to hers. Jill let out a moan, muffled by their heated kiss, at the taste of herself on his tongue. While she was distracted, Wesker slid a hand down to her pussy, fingers running through the small patch of brown hair there before settling them on her clit. He rubbed her wet flesh in small, firm circles until she was panting into his mouth. Moving two fingers back to her entrance, he slowly pressed them into her. Fuck, she was so tight. He scissored his digits gently, stretching her. Preparing her. For _him_. Curling his fingers, he dragged the tips of them over her front wall. 

She broke away from the kiss, crying out in pleasure. Wesker took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it softly. Pulling away from her sinful mouth, he observed her. She sat with her hands braced on his shoulders, legs spread wide to allow his ministrations. Her head lolled backwards slightly. Eyes closed. Lips parted. She was too sexy for her own good, he mused. He repeated the motion of his fingers inside her until her thighs were trembling.

Jill called out his name as the pleasure of her orgasm rolled over her. Her walls contracted around his digits and he grunted, imagining how she would feel around his cock, which was now painfully hard. He continued to finger her through it, pulling her closer with his free hand. When she flopped against him, he pulled his fingers out of her, holding them up to her mouth. “Open.” he ordered. Jill whimpered, but complied. Wesker slid his fingers past her kiss swollen lips, letting her suck her own juices from them. “That’s a good girl.”

Satisfied, Wesker pulled his fingers from her mouth, dragging them slowly over her bottom lip. Jill dropped a hand from his shoulder, letting it settle on his chest. “Wow.” she breathed. “That was… I can't even describe it.” A lie, of course. She could describe it. It was the best orgasm she’d ever had. The pleasure she brought herself while laying alone in her bed at night just couldn’t compare. No. She had found her new fix and it was in the form of Albert Wesker. She might die if she never felt his touch again. But, she wasn’t about to tell him that. If his head grew any larger it might explode. Instead, she locked her eyes with his and ran her index finger down his chest, to the waist of his pants that hung low on his hips. 

He inhaled sharply, grabbing her hand, “And what do you think you’re doing, Valentine?” 

“I thought,” Jill paused, considering her words, “Didn’t you want me to, you know, return the favor?”

“Hmm, not today.” he said.

“But–”

Wesker kissed her, abruptly cutting her off. “There will be plenty of time for that in the future, dearheart.” he told her after he pulled away. “Now though. Now, I’m going to fuck you.”

Well, Jill certainly wasn’t going to argue with that. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t incredibly nervous. This was it. It was happening. Okay, calm down Valentine. You wanted this. That wasn’t the problem though. It was fear again. Not of him. Never of him. Of _her_. Fear that she wasn’t good enough. That when they were done, he would finally see her for what she was. An inexperienced little girl with a crush on an unattainable man. But that wasn’t right, was it? Rationally, she knew her fears were unfounded. Unfortunately, rational isn’t something she was capable of being when it involved Wesker. Damn it though, she wanted him! And if there were consequences to this, then so be it.

Pulling her hand from his, she placed it over the bulge in pants, squeezing. Wesker’s nostrils flared. “Well then, Captain,” Jill said seductively, “I’m waiting.” The carefully maintained restraint Wesker had was gone in an instant. He smashed his mouth the hers, their teeth knocking together painfully. But he didn’t care. He cared about nothing but her at that moment. Thoughts of S.T.A.R.S. and his plans for them—of Umbrella—were non-existent.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” he groaned.

“ _I’m_ going to be the death of _you_?” she laughed. “After that orgasm you just gave me I think it’s more likely to be the other way around.”

Wesker faltered, his eyes flicking to hers. She had no idea. “Jill, I–” he stopped himself, shaking his head. No. He wouldn’t allow it. If there was one thing in the world he wouldn’t sacrifice, it was her. The rest of S.T.A.R.S. were expendable, he didn’t care a fig for them. They would serve their purpose when the time came. But Jill, she was _his_. Wesker carefully schooled his features. “I think we’ve wasted enough time, don’t you?” Reaching for his belt, he unbuckled it, then tugged his pants down just far enough for his erection to spring free.

Of course, Jill thought. Of course he would go commando. She almost snorted at his predictability. What stopped her, though, was the size of him. He was _huge_. Jill felt light-headed all of a sudden. There was no way he was going to fit inside her… was there? Biologically, she knew he would. But that wasn’t enough to ease her nerves. Jill sat transfixed, unable to tear her gaze from his crotch. It was only when he took his dick in his hand, rubbing it along her wet slit, that she snapped her eyes closed. 

“This might hurt a bit.” Wesker told her.

Jill let her eyes flutter open, smiling at him. “I know,” she said, “It’s okay.” Raising her hand, she brushed away a few strands of his usually immaculate hair that had fallen over his right eye. “I trust you.”

 _You shouldn't._ He thought. In this, though, he supposed she could. He cupped her cheek with one hand, using the other to guide himself into her tight heat. Jill’s breath hitched when he was finally buried to the hilt inside her. It didn’t hurt, per se, but it was slightly uncomfortable. She wiggled her hips, trying to better accommodate his large girth. Wesker groaned. He grabbed her hips firmly, stilling her.

“I’m sorry!” she rushed out. “Did… did I do something wrong?”

“Definitely not, dearheart.” he assured. “But unless you want this to last no longer than five seconds I suggest you stop _that_.” he squeezed her hips to emphasize his point. 

Hiding her face in the crook of his neck, Jill mumbled, “Oh. Right.” She leaned against him silently for a while, adjusting to his length inside her, before pulling away to look into his eyes. “I think you can move now.” she decided. “It doesn’t hurt. I Just feel so… full.”

Wesker hummed in approval, placing an open mouthed kiss on her throat. Slowly, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside her, before thrusting back into her. He observed her face carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort. When he found none he began to pick up the pace. The tightness of her slick cunt made him delirious. It was intoxicating. He wasn’t sure how he’d lived his entire life without this. 

His hands slid to her ass, squeezing, then pulled her closer. Jill whimpered. His cock felt delicious. He seemed to fit inside her perfectly, as though he was made for her. Or was it the other way around? It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but this feeling. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. This wasn’t just sex. This was something more. _Was this love?_ She wondered. It had to be. There was no other word to describe it. She was irrevocably in love with this man. She thinks now that she might have been born loving him. If anything, she knew she would _die_ loving him. Jill didn’t believe in fate, but maybe this was. 

Suddenly, Wesker stopped his movements. Jill was about to question him when he swiped the contents of his desk swiftly onto the floor, laying her back on the hard surface. Bracing himself on his forearms, he eased his body on top hers until their stomachs were flush together. He continued his steady thrusts, grabbing her ankles and settling her legs high on his waist. Jill threw her head back, letting out a high-pitched whine at the change of angle. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back, head thrashing from side to side as he repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside her.

He felt her begin to tighten. “That’s it Jill.” he grunted. “Come for me.”

At his words, her second orgasm of that night hit her like a ton of bricks. “Albert!” she sobbed. Her walls contracted around his throbbing length, almost triggering his own release. He gritted his teeth, keeping himself under control. Slowing his thrusts, he guided her through the waves of her climax until she was limp beneath him. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, before moving to pull out of her. Jill stopped him. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“I shouldn’t finish inside you.” he told her.

“No. I want you to.” Jill whispered. Wesker looked at her hesitantly, but she just smiled up at him. “It’s alright.”

Nodding, he took her lips in a sweet kiss. He resumed his thrusts, and it didn’t take long before his perfectly placed self-restraint finally gave way. Unable to hold back any longer, he pressed himself as deep as he could, exploding inside her. He let out a low groan, grinding his hips into hers. Jill moaned softly as spurt after spurt of his warm seed released within her, hands running over his shoulder blades soothingly. Still buried in her warmth, he collapsed on top of her, mindful he wasn’t crushing her small frame with his larger one.

When Wesker felt a hand on his cheek, he raised his head, finding Jill staring up at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite place in her eyes. He didn’t have to contemplate what that emotion was for long, though. Because Jill spoke. And the words she uttered stopped his heart. “Albert, I love you.”

He couldn’t breathe. She… No. She can’t. She had no idea how dangerous that admission was. How dangerous _he_ was. He would be her destruction. And while it wouldn’t be intentional, it was inevitable. Despite that bitter truth, he couldn’t wane the feeling in his chest. It was as though an orb of warm light had burst within him. It was comforting. It brought him solace, something he had never known in his thirty six years. Is this what absolution felt like? He knew he didn’t deserve her love. Didn’t deserve _her_. He was a monster. And it wasn’t that he held any regrets, oh no. It wasn't that at all. None of this changed his goals, he knew what had to be done. He just didn’t want to hurt her. The rest of the world could burn for all he cared, as long as she remained safe. Telling her to run—to cut him from her life—would be the only way to ensure that, but he couldn’t. He’d always been a selfish man, and he refused to live without her.

Wesker let his forehead rest against hers. “Jill,” he breathed, nuzzling her nose, “I love you.” Jill inhaled sharply at his confession. He pulled his face away from hers, searching her eyes. “I never thought…” Clenching his eyes shut as if he were in pain. “Forgive me.”

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Jill stroked his hair affectionately. “Forgive you?” she asked. “Whatever for?”

“Nothing,” he said, then smiled, “Forget it. I was just thinking out loud.”

Jill was still a little puzzled by his words, but she didn’t question him further. He loved her. That was the only thing that mattered to her. She brought his lips down to hers, trying to convey what she felt for him in a slow, fervent kiss. They broke away from each other only when the need for air became necessary.

Wesker kissed her forehead again, before he stood, pulling out of her in the process. The sound of him leaving her body was obscene, it brought a red tinge of embarrassment to Jill’s cheeks. Not that Wesker noticed. He was too preoccupied by the sight of his ejaculate dripping from her swollen pussy. “Fuck Jill,” he practically moaned, “Look at you.”

Her blush darkened, and she closed her legs awkwardly. “Um,” she began, unsure, “I’m sorry I just–”

“It’s okay, my love.” he crooned. “Come here.”

Jill moved to sit on the edge of the desk. She observed him as he took a few tissues in one hand, and the button down shirt of his uniform in the other. He quickly cleaned her juices from him, then pulled his pants up, tucking his softening cock back into them. Making his way to Jill’s side again, he held some tissues out to her so she could also clean herself up. She took them gratefully, avoiding his gaze as she wiped his seed from her privates and inner thighs. When she was done, he handed her his shirt. “Here.” he offered.

She smiled, taking it from him and sliding it on. “Thank you.” After she had finished doing up the buttons of his shirt, she lowered herself from the desk to retrieve her underwear from the floor. Once she had slid them back on, she looked over at Wesker to see him lounging in the chair behind his desk. He was watching her. When their eyes met, he opened his arms to her. An invitation. Jill moved swiftly, climbing into his lap and curling against his bare chest. “Mmm.” she hummed. “This is nice.”

“Indeed.” he agreed.

Jill let her head loll against his shoulder, her warm breath fanning over the skin of his neck. “What happens now?” she asked. “We can’t tell any of the guys about us, right?”

“I’m afraid not, dearheart.” Wesker sighed. “After all, it is against policy. If anyone were to find out you would have to transfer to another department.”

“I see,” she chewed on her lip, then smiled cheekily, “So, this is like our little secret?” 

Wesker chuckled. “Yes. Our _dirty_ little secret.”

“Albert!” she smacked him gently on the chest, but cuddled closer against him. She beamed inwardly, an immense happiness consuming her. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought.

They fell into a comfortable silence. He was stroking her hair, his tenderness making her feel safe and loved. Jill allowed herself to doze peacefully in his arms. Wesker, on the other hand, found no such peace. He was conflicted. When she had told him she loved him, he’d wanted to remove himself from her life then and there. Break her heart now to prevent him breaking _her_ when she learns the horrible truth. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he had admitted his own feelings to her. His _love_ for her. And he did love her, in his own twisted way. After all, twisted was all he was capable of. How different was love from possession anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written... I hope it was enjoyable. If you liked it please let me know and I'll definitely write more Weskertine. It's my fave Resident Evil pairing apart from Cleon and I had a great time writing it!!


End file.
